Kitten Crush
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Jemima has a crush on a certain cat. Rated T because of curse words... from me in the beginning and I'm pretty sure the end... Well, I decided to make it into a full story. So here's the summary: Jemima's got a kitten crush on a cat. Will she make this cat love her back or will it continue to be one-sided love?
1. Chapter 1

HAT: I wrote this in first person because it's a nice change from all the third person (I thought back and realize I have NO first person stories on my profile (I refuse to do second person) and decided to have one)... *sits criss-crossed with chin on palm and elbow on knee* I remember saying to myself, "self?" and myself said, "huh?" and I said, "I refuse to put Skimble with anyone younger than Misto"... I feel like every one-shot I go gets worse and worse and less and less... moral... I'm ashamed. *sulks* Just... just read... You know what, don't read, escape this! Don't, please, don't read it! Why did I post this?! WHAT THE FUDGE DID I DO?!

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot because if I did own Cats, Macavity would sparkle like the vampires on Twilight.**

* * *

I rub my dark brown eyes and sighs. I've just got done playing with my friends and now I sit awake in the middle of the day for a catnap, like we all do, feeling guilty. I has a problem, a major one... I has a crush on my friend's uncle. Which friends? Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival. Who's their mother? A certain Gumbie Cat with orange fur with tiger stripes and leopard spots. Jennyanydots. Who's their uncle? Well, I have so many descriptions to hint at him. Tall, broad shouldered, orange fur, brown and dark orange stripes, the second most recognizable trait: long brown tail, and the first: glass-green eyes. Figure it out yet?

Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat.

Yes, I have a crush on the cat of the railway train. It feels so wrong because he's the uncle of my friends and he's at _least _a decade older than me... but I can't help it. Trust me, I've tried not to like him so much, but it doesn't work and hiding it's getting hard because every single time he's around I stare. It seems like I listen for him because I'm the first one to hear him and run to him when he returns and receive a hug from him.

About fifteen minutes later I hear his whistling, and I grin, getting up and landing in a crouch at the bottom of the pile of junk I was previously on and I hear the rest of my friends get excited at the sound of the favorite uncle. I run and he grins at the sight of us, but I imagine that he'd grinning at the sight of me. I crash into him and I'm on his chest while everyone piles on top of us, but I don't mind as I breathe in his amazing scent of railway, Scotch, a touch of magic, and something else I could never describe. When I feel less weight on my back I'm a little disappointed, but I get up anyway, keeping a grin on my face.

"Tell us a story!" Rumpelteazer begs.

"I dunno, Teazer..."

"Please," I say, batting my eyes and I can feel everyone crowding us and doing the same.

He has his paw caressing his chin in contemplation while his glass-green eyes shift from me to the others and landing on me again. "I suppose so."

"Alright, I'll tell you about a young tom rescuing a beautiful young queen," he says, settling down wish us gathered around him.

He tells of a beautiful she-cat being captured by an evil king who wanted her all to himself and then a tall, brave, handsome tom overcoming many obstacles just to save her and her struggles with the evil king. Throughout the entire story I imagine I'm the queen and Skimble's the tom rescuing her. I'm sure that everyone else (she-kits, not the tom-kits... just in case they find this) is imagining Rum Tum Tugger or some other tom saving them, but I'm imagining the one telling me the story saving me and giving me a kiss at the end of the story.

"The end."

"That was a great story!" Etcetera says.

"Yes and now it's time for bed... oh, Jemima's asleep," Skimbleshanks says. I'm not asleep and I'm about to say something when he says, "I'll carry her to bed. The rest of you go on, I'll be home soon, Jerrie, Teazer."

"Alright," the Cockney voices reply.

I'm picked up and my head rests on his chest. I can't help but sigh and body my face in his shoulder, my fingers lacing through the revealed fur on his chest (his waistcoat's all, but off his shoulders) and squeeze my paw, hoping to stay like this forever. Victoria and Skimble talk quietly and I'm tucked into the bed and I reluctantly let go of his fur and I hear him tuck in my sister and give her a kiss on the forehead (like he does with all of us kits) and my insides are bubbling with anticipation as I feel his warm lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Jemima," he whispers, rubbing my ear before he leaves.

I fall asleep, a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach. This was a good night.

* * *

HAT: *sighs* I know some of you say I make all of these random one-shots and pairings work, but I look back and I think "damn, what was I thinking... maybe I should take it down and let the idea of it die," but I don't do it... *sigh* I also think "how in the world did I make this work?" every single time I see your review... please explain it to me, how do I make all of these work?

Bombalurina: Wait... you said in the beginning you wouldn't put Skimble with anyone younger than Misto and you say each one-shot you make gets worse and worse, less morals and such... she's just a kit with a crush.

HAT: I had tried to make the two fall in love, but it didn't work, it went against every fiber of my being to do it so I just didn't.

Bombalurina: *rolls eyes* Of course.

HAT: And admittedly, I think I might be *gasp* a fan-girl over Skimble.

Bombalurina: -_- yes, _big _shocker, like we didn't know that from Skimble being in all your stories and on your profile in bold, italics, and underlined as number one on your list of favorite characters... you do realize that every single story of yours, even if Skimble isn't the main focus, he's still in there a lot... and I've looked at her drafts, it's like that in those as well.

HAT: Don't tell them that!

Bombalurina: I might even go as far as to say-

HAT: Just... tell them what's on this card, Bomba.

Bombalurina: *takes card and glares* You're so rude... Review... AND HAT HAS-

HAT: *tackles Bomba* LIES!

Tugger: *slips in with evil grin* Revenge... We have a theory that your dear author HAT has-

HAT: *fights Bombalurina* CUT THE SOUND! CUT THE SOUND!

*sounds cut off*

Tugger: *holds up card that says: theory she has a crush on Skimble* *silent* HA! *holds up another card that says: Revenge is sweet.*

*fades to black*

(HAT: *lmao* I'm looking back at this and _dying _from laughter. *sigh* but I'm merely fan-girl O-O I think... Anyway, please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Okay, so I decided to continue this story with a few thoughts in mind. It's not gonna be one of my longest stories, but it's gonna be a pretty good length. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this... if you can.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

I wake up and stretch, finding that my sister, Victoria's asleep still. I decide that she needs all the rest she can get before she moves in with Plato and leaves me alone. Yes, that's what will happen, I'll have this entire den to myself when Mistoffelees is with his humans like he was last night. I wash myself and smooth my fur before I walk out of the den. I wonder around the junkyard and see a certain Maine Coon with a certain red queen. I smile. I always found that they made a cute couple and I wouldn't mind having Bombalurina as a sister-in-law. I decide to look at who's doing what as I sit in the pipe.

Coricopat and Tantomile are washing off near the old dresser. Admetus is teaching Pouncival a new move... Tumblebrutus is staring at Tantomile from across the junkyard on top of the oven. Jellylorum's scolding Etcetera and wrapping up her paw, most likely from doing something too close to glass. Cassandra, Demeter, and Exotica are (most likely) gossiping. Munkustrap's talking to Alonzo. I grin at this and decide to talk for each of them as I see them motioning.

"_Am I pretty?_" I say for my brother.

"_Yes you're very pretty, Munkustrap, prettiest tom I've ever seen,_" I have Alonzo answer.

"_Well, of course. Even better looking than Tugger,_" I have Munkustrap say.

Alonzo makes a face. "_I wouldn't go that far._"

"_But Demeter-_" Alonzo cuts off Munkustrap.

"_But Demeter's your mate and she's irritated by him._"

"_I thought you said I was the prettiest tom you've ever seen?_"

Alonzo scratches his cheek. "_Well, besides him... can we change the subject?_"

"_Fine... Do you think that Jemima's tall?_"

Yes, I'm short and I know this, but I want to be so I have Alonzo say, "_Yes, she's very tall. Taller than Bombalurina._"

"Last I checked you only come to my shoulder," a familiar voice says behind me and I look to face Skimbleshanks and he has an amused look on his face as he lays on top of the pipe. I never saw, heard, or smelled him coming!

I can feel blush covering my face. "S-Skimble! Um... well, see, I was bored and-"

He chuckles. "I know. It's easy to see. However you shouldn't be so upset about being short," he assures.

I smile. "Thanks..."

"Any time, lass. Now, run along. I'm sure you have something much better to do than sit here and talk to me," he mutters, arching his back with a stretch before relaxing again before he flicks his tail. "Jerrie... Teazer... you're not going to catch my tail."

The calico twins come out with disappointed faces. They aren't Skimble's but he found them and took them in and raised them (but since he always went on the railway and wasn't always there, they got a little rowdy), so they live with him for the time being. I slip deeper into the tunnel and come out the back. He said Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer couldn't get his tail, he didn't say _I'm _not. I prowl silently forward, his long brown tail in my sight, but the second I get ready to pounce he sighs.

"Jemima, you won't get my tail either," he informs and I feel my shoulders sag. That's the _one _thing I want to accomplish with Skimbleshanks if it's not getting his heart. Getting his tail! The hardest thing for even adults to do. I've seen Alonzo try and fail once. I've even seen _Macavity _come to the junkyard _just _to try and get his tail and failed and he went home miserable, so that tells you his tail's fair game for anyone at any time almost anywhere. I sigh and share a look with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "I don't know why your goals are to get my tail."

We don't answer and I slip back into the pipe. Skimble reaches down and rubs my ear and I close my eyes for a second, taking in the affectionate gesture and when his paw retreats I look back up at him and he's got Rumpelteazer curled up to him and Mungojerrie trying to get his tail again. Skimble's face is one of content and I smile at seeing that. Even if I can't be with him, I want to do whatever I can to make him happy. I jump up and curl on his other side and then he purrs.

"I never thought I'd get so much attention so early in the morning," he purrs.

"Uncle Skimble..." we groan.

"I know, I know, too sentimental."

I nuzzle his shoulder and breathe in his amazing scent that makes my head spin. His scent has always had a calming effect on me, so whenever danger comes around (aka, my eldest brother, Macavity) I would always run to him. He always makes everything better. A deep rumbling in his chest makes me vibrate and I'm sure Rumpelteazer can feel it too.

"Gah! Almost," Mungojerrie mutters.

A light chuckle from the tail's owner. "Give it up, lad. The only one that's ever caught my tail was Jenny and that was before anyone tried to go for it."

The male thief huffs and climbs onto the marmalade tom's back, making him grunt with a little pain, but other than that the green eyed tom doesn't complain. "One day, uncle Skimble, mark my words."

Skimble chuckles. "Alright, but that one day won't come any time soon."

Rumpelteazer and I purr in amusement at this. If anyone was going to catch his tail, it would be me! The only way we'd probably get his tail is if he's dead, but then it's be useless. I shove all thoughts of Skimbleshanks dead out of my mind and then press closer to him, deciding to take a nap on him. I hear Rumpelteazer sigh and fall asleep as well and then I can hear that he kisses Rumpelteazer's... forehead or cheek? Then I feel warm lips on my cheek and I let out a sigh and nuzzle him before I drift off.

-LINE-

I wake up and find myself being carried by Skimble once again. I blink open my eyes and yawn and I hear Skimble chuckle. "Good afternoon miss Jemima," he says, making me blush. "I take it you had a wonderful nap?"

I nod sleepily and lay my head on his shoulder. "Mhm..."

"Any dreams?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Oh, come on, you've had plenty of dreams... reluctant?"

_Yes. _"No."

The Scottish tom smirks and jostles me. "Come on, lass, tell me!"

"No!" I squeal, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He chuckles. "Alright, but next time, you can't keep your dream to yourself."

I nod. "I promise."

He nears the den I share with Victoria and he tilts his head. "You'll have this place all to yourself when Victoria and Plato move in together... how will you feel?"

I shrug. "Mixed feelings," I mumble.

"Well, whenever you feel like it, after she leaves, you can come over anytime you want. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer will be moving out soon anyway. Going to end up thieving in other places."

They stay with Skimble when in the junkyard, but typically live up in the rich neighborhood near Bustopher Jones, so, yeah, they'll be getting their own permanent den(s) sometime later in the junkyard for when they visit. I know that Skimble loves having company, everyone does, and so I know that he's more than willing to have some company when 'his kits' leave eventually. I'll happily come over to give him company any day.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," I reply.

He chuckles. "Alright, since you're awake, I take it you're hungry?"

I nod, my stomach grumbling.

"Hey Jemima! When you're done being a kit, wanna come hunting?" Pouncival calls from Mungojerrie's side.

I blush and Skimble chuckles. "Go on and hunt with them."

Then I do something that makes me rush off quick, fast, and in a hurry with blush on my face... I kiss his cheek. He seems a bit shocked, but I don't stay to see the remainder of his reaction and rush over to Pouncival and Mungojerrie who're chuckling.

"Jemi's still a kitten," Mungojerrie teases, poking my side and I jerk away, hitting him back.

"Am not!" I protest. "I'm sixteen!"

"Uh-huh. Still act like a kit, though," Pouncival says.

"Can we go hunting?" I snap.

"Sure, sure," Pouncival replies and we go off hunting for dinner.

* * *

HAT: So, there's that chapter... the next one will have purpose... maybe. No, it will, there will be purpose. It may not be in there the entire time, but there will be purpose.

Grizabella: Marvelous.

HAT: Hey, Griz! I was just telling them about the next chapter.

Grizabella: You didn't give away that you make Skimble (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) did you?

HAT: No... but thank you for letting them know... now there's no point in finishing the story.

Grizabella: *smirks* Uh-huh. Review.

HAT: Pretty please with steak covered in bacon on top! (Now I want steak covered in bacon... sounds really good.)


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: M'kay! Now here's the next chapter. What happens now?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

I help Victoria move the last bit of her stuff out of the den and smile as Plato leads her into their den. I've lived with another cat my entire life, not once left alone, and now I'm grown up, living on my own and now able to do whatever... I look around and realize how empty the den is without either of my siblings here. I shake this from my mind and think on a lighter note. Now I can visit Skimble! I exit the den with a pep in my step and go to Skimbleshanks' den and knock on the door.

"One second!" a strained Scottish voice says from behind the door before it's cracked open. "Oh, Jemima... didn't expect you so soon. Is everything alright?"

"Just not used to the den being so empty," I admit, remembering Mistoffelees telling me he'll be living in his pipes. I get on my toes to try and see around him. "What're you doing?"

Skimble sighs. "Well, I was going to wait, but it's presents for the kits- er- young adults that don't live with anyone or live with their mate."

"I wanna see!" I say excitedly, trying to slip by him and he wraps an arm around my waist and pushes me back wit a chuckle.

"Not yet, lass, you have to wait," he says.

I pout. "Fine..."

He tilts his head. "Now, lass, don't be like that. How about this... I'll get you the fattest rabbit you've ever seen."

I blink. "The fattest?"

"You bet," he says, his glass-green eyes alive with amusement.

"You have a deal!" I hardly ever get rabbit unless Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Jellylorum, or Jennyanydots gets it and no one knows where they always get rabbits, just know that they get them from time to time. I think they go outside the junkyard, but Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Tugger all think they stay inside the junkyard. Either way we never see it. He has me wait for a few minutes and he comes back with three rabbits, all of them plump. "Oh, my Everlasting! Thank you!"

He smiles and holds out one of the rabbits. "I caught a few more than expected, let's go give your brother one."

"Okay!" I say perkily and we make our way to Mistoffelees' pipe. "Hey, Misto, we' caught you a rabbit!"

Upon entrance I hear my big brother cry out in alarm, "_Get down!_"

Skimble quickly grabs me, dropping the rabbits while he uses his body as a shield for me. I stand in shock while Skimble pants, looking like he's trying not to do something. "A-are you alright, lass?"

I nod slowly. "Are you?"

He nods before he drops and I scream in alarm as my black and white brother comes quickly and kneels beside Skimble. "He's not breathing... and that magic flew out the door..."

I cover my mouth with my paw and try not to cry. "No... no, no, no, no, no..."

* * *

HAT: I know it's not long, but the next one should be longer!

Skimble: D... Did you just kill me?

HAT: ...

Skimble: _HAT!_ When're you gonna-

HAT: Well, please review everyone! *puts cardboard cut out in my place to hear Skimble rant and I try to sneak away.

Skimble: _HAT!_ Get back here! *runs after me*


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: "Did Skimble die?" You probably asked... well... you should know better and know by now... *smh* Shame... just read and find out.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

Never before have I had my heart break so much. Skimbleshanks is dead and... Oh no. He said the magic flew out of his den so who knows who else it hit. Mistoffleees runs out of the den and I sink down to my knees, crying over the loss of my kitten crush as well as others that might've died. Suddenly I feel small, warm paws on my cheeks and I open my eyes to see a pair of glass-green eyes and then I jump back in shock and see a tiny version of Skimbleshanks. I lean forward and observe and realize that... he looks _exactly _like Skimbleshanks, right down to the tip of the stripes!

"Lass, what's wrong?" the little Scottish voice asks, making my heart jump in surprise.

"S-Skimble?" I ask hesitantly, unsure.

He nods. "Yeah, what's wrong Mima?" he asks, tilting his head with innocent eyes before he blinks and grins. "Can we play? I wanna play, Mima!"

I'm still having trouble processing this. How on earth is Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat, a kitten? Yes, I know it's my brother's magic, but he died! He wasn't breathing, he... Oh, Everlasting this is confusing. I also realize something else. Before, he was too old... now he's too young. My kitten crush is now a kitten!

"U-Um... sure," I stutter and pick him up, walking out and seeing every adult except for Tugger are not kittens.

"Mistoffelees!" Tugger roars as the kittens walk/toddle towards him.

Our bit brother looks pissed. Misto comes out, slinking shamefully to stand in front of our brother and he looks like a kitten.

"Y-Yes?"

Tugger glares at him. "I thought we always said keep the door closed when you practice magic... what happened?"

"Jemima and Skimble came in and then I lost my concentration," Mistoffelees mutters.

_You've killed me!_ I think, knowing my brother doesn't hear me as amber eyes land on me.

"Jemima... why didn't you knock?" he asks softly.

"I didn't-"

Skimble jumps up and stands in front of me defensively. "Don't yell at Mima like that!"

Tugger blinks and kneels in front of Skimble, making sure to look deep in his eyes. I notice that something passes between the two, but I can't identify what when Tugger stands up straight. "Okay... I'm going to assign each of you a kit, some more than others, alright?!"

Everyone's gathered, and we're all having trouble keeping the kits still. Now I know how the adults felt with us when we were kits! How'd they even survive? Is it me or are they more hyperactive than- I rush over to Deuteronomy and catch him as he falls off of a pile of junk. He's the oldest kit along with Gus the Theater Cat, but still pretty young. So here's who got who: I got Skimble, Misto got Jenny, Victoria and Plato have Old Deuteronomy, Cassandra, Exotica, and Gus, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, and Electra have Bombalurina, Alonzo, Demeter, Tantomile, and Coricopat, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have Asparagus and Jelly, and Tugger gets Munkustrap. The more cats living in one place, the more kits they get. So glad I live alone.

I sigh and think, _Of course I'd get Skimble._

"Alright, now that we've got the kits distributed... let's just hope they get back to normal soon..." Tugger mutters before he rushes after Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Jenny. "No! Don't go that way!"

* * *

HAT: Okay, short chapters, yes, but it's not meant to be long. Remember, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot.

Gus: Yes, we know.

HAT: Don't do that thing from the Cheetos commercial!

Gus: *shrugs*

HAT: *sighs* Will you say it please?

Gus: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: This next chapter or two will be about Jemima taking care of Skimble! YAY KITTEN SKIMBLE!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

"Mima... Mima, wake up!"

_For the love of the Everlasting let me sleep!_ I think, cracking open a dark brown eye and looking into a pair of glass-green ones. "Yes, Skimble?"

"I'm hungry..." he mumbles and his stomach grumbles complaints about lack of food.

"I'm gonna have to hunt for it..." I remind him. "And I'm not really comfortable leaving you alone..."

"I wanna learn how to hunt," Skimble says excitedly.

I smile, loving how his eyes light up like that. "Alright, but remember that you've got to be very quiet."

"Yes, ma'am!" he says with a firm nod, the excitement in his eyes.

_I feel old, _I think as I pick up the adult turned kit and go to where there should be some plump mice. He, as promised, stays quiet and I set him down on a pile and press a finger to my lips, asking that he stay quiet and he nods. Then I point to him, gesture to my eyes, then point to myself while I mouth the words, '_you watch me_' and he nods, his glass-green eyes already observing me. As I find a nice, plump mouse I feel my lips water. This mouse will be enough to feed the both of us lunch. I stalk forward, slowly, but surely, making sure to stay downwind. When I'm within leaping distance I stay still and then bunch up my muscles and leap forward, ending it's life quickly.

"Yay!" Skimble cheers, clapping at my catch.

I blush and get a little upset that my face is so pale. "Thanks, but it's something you might remember soon."

He tilts his head. "Mima... you're pretty..."

Tomato red... I am now tomato red because of him. "Not really..."

Glass-green eyes gain a _very _determined look in them and he grabs my paw. "I'll prove it!"

"O-Okay..." I mutter as he leads me to where most of the other kittens are playing and then he stands there and a few of them gather.

"Mima says she's not really that pretty. Is that true?" Skimble demands.

Bombalurina jumps up to my side an d grabs my paw. "You're really pretty, Mima!"

"Yeah!" chorus a few other cats.

"In fact, there's not an ugly queen in the junkyard!" Gus says.

"Yeah!" the cats chorus.

"That's very sweet," I say before I notice Jellylorum teetering on a bar and then fall over. I drop the mouse and run forward, catching her and flipping over so I land on my back and Jellylorum ends up unharmed. I sigh and relax completely, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "You kits sure are a pawful."

"We're sorry," Skimble says, stopping from his chase of his little sister.

I giggle and gesture for the kits to come over. "I'm gonna tell you a secret... kits have to be like this otherwise they wouldn't be kits... Though if you'd please stop doing dangerous things I and every other care-taker would appreciate it."

"Yes, Mima," they reply.

I pick up my charge. "Come on, Skimble. Time for a bath."

Skimble squirms. "NO! I'm not ready!"

"Too bad," I say, tickling him into submission.

* * *

HAT: Well... that happened. NEXT!

Kohana: You don't even have the next chapter written yet.

HAT: ... so?

Exotica: She has a point. I mean, how can you say 'Next' when you don't even have it ready.

HAT: Um... *sulks* Take it away.

Kohana & Exotica: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: So... in this one I start questioning myself and wonder... well, I don't know if I want to tell you, but I hope you review.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats Chris Tucker would pop up out of nowhere and say to Munkustrap after he got beat by Macavity, "You just got knocked the fuck out!"**_

* * *

I collapse near Tumblebrutus, my energy completely spent on taking care of little energetic Skimbleshanks. He looks exhausted as well, but his blue eyes still watch the kits carefully, like all of us have learned to do in the past week and a half, which is how long they've been kits. They exhaust us physically and mentally and I don't understand how they put up with us before. Tugger, at one time, told us it was because they've had practice taking care of each other and it's something they got used to.

"Deuteronomy! If you put that goo on Jelly I swear you're grounded and you're getting spanked!" Victoria calls.

Victoria and Plato sure have their paws full. Deuteronomy and Gus are surprisingly troublesome as kits, which makes me wonder how much being old changes you.

"But Vicky-" our kitten leader whines.

"Don't 'Vicky' me, you're going to put that goo down and wash your paws in the stream," the white queen says.

Skimble pounces on Alonzo with a light growl and the two tumble about, but I don't worry until Munkustrap tugs on Demeter's tail. I rush over and pick my big-little brother up by the scruff and glare at him, making him whimper and pout, something I grew immune to the first day.

"Now, Munkus, you should know better than to yank on another cat's tail. Now, tell Demeter that you're sorry," I order before setting him down in front of the black and gold kit.

He glances up at her them glances back down at his paws, which mess with his tail. "I'm sowwy, Deme."

"'S okai," she replies, throwing her arms around her.

I quickly grab the camera that's ready for times like this and take a picture before storing it for later, like we've been doing. Yes, blackmail and embarrassing photographs to show everyone for when they return to their real age. Tugger approved, too, which really puts the icing on the cake. I leave them to play and then collapse next to Tumblebrutus again, but he gets up and deals with the mischievous Tantomile and Coricopat and then he flops down next to me after he's through with them.

"Is there no end to this?" he asks.

I see Tugger chasing Bombalurina (which isn't unusual even when she's her real age) with medicine in his paw since she got allergies with the change in seasons (A/N: Like me. Can't breathe through one nostril and I'm sneezing up a storm!) and she hates the medicine... like everyone does. "No... not until they're adults again... Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see if Misto's made any progress."

"Alright... _Cori! Tanto!_ Didn't I _just _say not to set that thing on fire?!" Tumblebrutus demands, rushing over to the mystics.

_Pyromaniacs,_ I think before I knock on the door to Mistoffelees' den and get a call to enter. Jennyanydots is bouncing while he tries to give her the food she needs to consume, but since it's bland and flavorless vitamins, I can understand why she's putting up such a fight.

"Come on, Jen, it's good for you!" the tux insists.

"No!" Jenny yells.

I roll my eyes and move forward. "Having trouble?"

He looks up at me and nods. "Yes, she won't take her vitamins!"

I get a little jelly and cover the vitamins before I put them to Jenny's lips and she eats them up greedily. "See, that's all that you gotta do. Give them some flavor that she'll like."

His ears lower and his shoulders sag. "Of course..."

"Have you made any progress?"

"Yes, I have. I need a few more ingredients, but I can only get them outside of the junkyard, and I don't really want to take Jenny with me..."

_I can't believe I'm going to say this since I know they attack each other every chance they get... but... _"I'll watch her for the night. I mean, it's not like I don't during the day. You can go out and get them and then you'll be done with the potion."

"Yeah... for the next few days if I can't get them today?"

My ear twitches, but I nod. "Sure!"

"Great!" he says, kissing my cheek. "Thanks! I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Mima!" Jenny cries, holding her arms out to me.

"Hey, kit," I say, picking her up and talking out of the den, being sure to close it firmly and lock it. "Wanna go and play?"

"Yeah!" she says before I set her down.

I watch her run. "Be careful!"

_I hate this sometimes, _I think as I sit with the others and watch the kits, as I always end up doing a few hours before their bedtime, and lean against my big brother, trying to relax some, but I'm exhausted. Suddenly there's a noise that I hadn't heard in a while: a crash. Immediately the kits stop playing and quiver in fear while the rest of us immediately leap forward and huddle the kits in a circle. I count them and see that they're all there, a relief. Tugger places himself protectively over all of us.

_Protect the kits,_ my instincts order as I look around for my eldest brother.

"Well, well, well... Tugger's playing Protector today... how rare!" the ginger fiend purrs, coming into sight, his yellow eyes sending chills through me.

"What do you want this time?" Tugger growls, his main getting (impossibly) bigger.

"Nothing... just wanted to see family... my, there's a lot more kits than I remember and where are the adults?" he asks.

_Leave you stupid pollicle!_ I internally demand.

Tugger lunges forward and manages to pin his brother after a long tussle. "Leave..."

Macavity actually has some fear in his eyes before he flees. I never knew that Tugger was such a good warrior... but then again he's usually with his human or out somewhere else when Macavity's gone... Then it clicks. Macavity attacks when he makes sure that Tugger's gone. I look over at my brother and wonder what secret he's hiding. What secret that adults have been hiding (which we've tried to get out, but they hardly remember anything)? What exactly do we not know?

* * *

HAT: See? This is where I start questioning whether or not I want-

Etcetera: Sorry I'm late! I just got done making deer bacon.

HAT: ... Deer bacon?

Etcetera: *nods slowly* Uh-huh... you want some?

HAT: ... what kind of question is that?! Of course I want some! *takes some deer bacon and sighs in content after taking a bite* Oh, man, Bambi tastes delicious.

Etcetera: Here's a part of his mom. *holds up a slice*

HAT: *takes a bite* YUM! Delicious...

Etcetera: I knew deer bacon would make everything right... REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: Okay, so this a a present to all the mothers and children... I mean how else could your moms be moms without you? HAPPY (early) MOTHER'S DAY!

* * *

"Mima..." Alonzo whispers, pressing against my leg after the attack.

I crouch down and take the paw of Electra's charge. "What is it, Lonz?"

He whimpers and looks up at my with big tear filled baby blue eyes. "I'm scared..."

My arms wrap around him and he buries his face in my shoulder and hugs me while I whisper soothing words to him. I'm scared, too, but I can't let him know that. Usually it's him and all the adults that I look to for reassurance, but right now it's them that needs me to reassure them, so I'll do that. I know the others are doing that as well because I can hear their crying and whispered reassurance. Skimble isn't crying, I notice, but he's teary eyed and he's talking with Tugger, Tugger's head tilted to the side and ears perked as he listens to the kit version of the Railway Cat.

"Alright, everyone take your kits home," Tugger says, holding Skimble's paw and walking him over to me.

I give Alonzo to Electra and she looks around, Jenny in her arms. "Where's Misto?" she asks.

"He's out looking for ingredients, I'm looking after Jenny tonight," I answer.

She nods and hands me Jenny and I walk with the siblings back to my den. I set Jenny on the bed and then go into the kitchen to make something to eat for Skimble, who must be hungry. He sits on the couch, and watches me intently and for a second I can see the older Skimble in his eyes and I'm almost convinced that he's not a kit in the inside and out, just the outside, but he grins and moves forward and bounces, a light in his eyes that I've only seen in a kit's.

"Mima! Do I have to go to bed?" he asks.

I smile. "You can have a snack then you can take a nap if you want to."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to cuddle," he says. "And can we watch TV?"

"Sure," I say, turning on a TV show that's kit friendly and I lay on the couch.

Skimble comes and lays on me, head resting on my chest and watching the TV. I pay half-attention when I wonder what's really going on. Why's Macavity scared of Tugger? And how come the most flirtatious cat in all the world (that I know of) is a better fighter than the Protector? In what way does that make sense? I bite my lip and try to block out these disturbing thoughts and then suddenly I'm staring into glass-green eyes.

"Mima, what're you thinking about?" he asks, ears perked with interest.

"Things," I reply vaguely.

"What kind of things?"

I sigh, feeling like lying's going to end up terribly. "My brothers."

"Munkus and Tugger and Misto?"

"Well... one of them?"

His voice gets a little softer and wiser, knowing something that I don't. "Tugger and Macavity."

I sit up and tilt my head, being sure to keep a good grip on him so he won't fall off accidentally. "What do you know about it?"

"I.. I-I can't tell you," he whispers, lowering his gaze so he won't have to meet mine.

"Why?"

"Because I can't," he mutters.

I decide not to pester him, knowing I'll get nowhere with this stubborn tom-kit. The door opens and I see Tugger with Munkustrap in tow, the tired little silver tabby rubbing his silver eyes. I just sit there and watch as he goes into my room and hear him put Munkustrap in the bed beside Jenny and then he comes out and sits in the chair. I sit up a little and Skimble slides down a little and I realize that he's asleep. I decide not to wake him or move so I just sit there and look at my older brother, my dark brown eyes staring at him while his amber eyes don't even raise to look at me. The silence is so long that I think we're just going to sit like this forever.

"Where do I begin?" he sighs at last.

"How about why you're not Protector? Why Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime and Hidden Paw, is afraid of you instead of the other way around," I hiss quietly, wondering when we started keeping such important things from each other. We're close... or so I thought.

He runs his fingers through his thick head fur and looks at me tiredly, his eyes looking much older than they usually do. "Alright, alright, alright... It's something that's not really talked about, and quite frankly I never really found out until I got into my first fight with Macavity." My ears perk to listen as he sits back with a heavy sigh, looking into the past. "Each kit of Old Deuteronomy... or right now Deuty."

We laugh at that. I mean, I don't care how serious it is, when your father's nickname is Deuty, you would laugh, too. Soon we sober up and he continues with the explanation.

"Each kit of Old Deuteronomy has... an affinity. Macavity's is magic and cleverness, Munkustrap's is leadership and strength or mental and emotional stability, though his leans more towards mental, and mine is fighting and healing or compassion or emotional stability... I suppose it repeats in a way, but these traits are more meant for others, our gift to give others. When Macavity's magic was turned dark, it was then twisted for himself instead of for others. Though now that I think about it we all have compassion... though Mac lost his."

"What about Mine? Vicky's? Misto's?" I ask.

"Misto's magic, I think to replace Macavity, and observance or listening to others and getting something off their chest. Vicky's is love and grace, not just in dancing but being gracious... and yours is innocence and purity... though not completely, but you're most willing to accept others and have a way of making others feel pure, like they've done nothing wrong... these are our gifts to the cats around us," my older brother says. "Our gifts are special to us, and we have to use them to counteract the negative in the world and use our positive gifts to bring it back. They may not be as powerful as Misto's or Cori and Tanto's, but they _can _make a difference in the world. You don't have to be magic to change something drastically, you can use your love, your acceptance of others, your compassion, all of this to help others and bring light to the world and inside other cats."

I stare at him and realize that what he says and then I have a question. "Can it be used to put light inside of Macavity?"

He blinks and then shrugs. "I don't know... Munkustrap and I tried, but..."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be just you... maybe Misto, Vicky, and I can help," I say.

He seems doubtful. "I don't know..."

"Please? Let's just try? Once?"

"Fine," he sighs, getting up and nuzzling me. "It's alright to come out now. When the kits wake up, when night comes, go to the community den."

I nod and he goes and gets Munkustrap before leaving. I yawn and close my eyes, both my charges asleep so I can get this much needed rest.

* * *

HAT: And that's how it's done!

Tumblebrutus: Of course.

HAT: Say it por favor?

Tumblebrutus: HAT owns nothing at all... um, except the plot.

HAT: Thank you!

Tumblebrutus: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: Now that I've gotten this chapter out I hope some people *coughcoughBrittnycoughcoughhackhack* would stop pestering me for it. I'm writing as fast as I can because I'm writing it as I go... And I've had the best hour long nap (almost two hours if they didn't wake me up) and listening to the Newboys God's Not Dead album... on repeat... but I was asleep, so *shrugs* oh, well, I was only aware of the first two... three songs I think... hard to remember. _**ANYWAY! ENJOY!**_

* * *

I wake up to a bang and there's no weight on my chest. I rush to the source of the noise which is in the kitchen and I see Skimble and Jenny among a mess of pots and pans and food and silverware. I gape at the both of them before I shake my head and cross my arms, glaring at them.

"What happened?" I demand.

"W-well... we wanted to make you something to eat, but it didn't work out," Skimble explains.

I giggle and take a piece of grass out of Jenny's head fur and dust some flour off of Skimble fur. "Well, thank you for considering me, but leave the cooking to me, okay?"

"Okay," they both say.

I just want to squeal at how cute they are, like I've been wanting to do since the beginning of their transformation. I clean up the kitchen with their help and then we head out, watching everything involving kittens since now they're playing. They seem quieter, like they want to hear Macavity coming earlier this time. Skimble ends up pouncing on Bombalurina and they tease one another immensely in a flirtatious way and I feel jealousy build in me, but I snuff it out.

_It'll pass_, I think to myself, but I'm not too sure about that. I manage to make myself relax and then Pouncival comes to sit beside me.

"Hey!" he says merrily.

I smile at him. "Hey, Pounce."

I may have neglected to tell you that Pouncival and I had a thing with each other... Surprise! Yeah, it didn't really work out because we didn't love each other like that, just a kitten crush (like (what I hope) are my feelings for Skimble) and we just decided to stay really good friends. He doesn't know of my immense crush uncle, that I know of, but he's a lot smarter than cats give him credit for and he picks up on things that others wouldn't expect. And there was another reason that Pouncival and I broke up...

"How's things going with taking care of Uncle Skimble and mom?" he asks.

"Good. What about you and... well all the kits?"

"They're pretty behaved, but they interrupted me and Diancecht," he says with a pout.

"Is he a good kisser?" I giggle.

Yes... Pouncival's gay... well, bi, but he really likes this tom. He found out after we dated and I'm so happy for him. He and Diancecht are absolutely adorable with each other and Pouncval's the tom in the relationship, go figure. He didn't really know until one night he ran into the tom and then... well I don't know exactly what happened, but Pouncival's been really happy with him since then.

"Amazing," he sighs before his ears prick in my direction. "Why aren't you dating a good tom? I know you're not for queens."

I bite my bottom lip and shrug. "Guess I'm not interested in anyone."

He sighs and lays back, shaking his head. "I know when you're lying. Besides, you haven't been exactly secretive about your crush on everyone's favorite uncle, but then again Tantomile and Cassandra haven't either, but they're taken."

I can see Tumblebrutus playing with his kitten queenfriend now, having a look of utter adoration, but it's not perverted at all, he just sees the most adorable kitten in the world. Tantomile reaches up and hugs him and he beams, glad of getting her attention and I smile at them. Tantomile obviously adores Tumblebrutus and it shows more when she's a kitten than when she's not, which seems to have filled the brown and black tom with hope in having a future with the female mystic.

"Yeah..."

"So what's holding you back?"

I shift again and sigh. "Age-"

"Irrelevant," he interjects.

"He's not interested-"

"You never tried so you don't know."

"And he's the uncle of my best friends," I finish.

He rolls his emerald eyes. "Seriously? That doesn't matter. We don't care. Uncle Skimble's been alone for so long... heck, I haven't even _seen_ him with anyone, queen or tom, so I'm getting to the point of which he's asexual, that we just want to see him happy. And don't think we don't want to see you happy. If you're happy with each other, that's a good thing... well, there's my bit. Let me go make sure Gus hasn't tried to mess around the glass again. See ya."

"Bye," I say and rub a paw through my head fur.

_Why is it whenever I talk to him, he makes me think so much on one thing?_ I think as I carry a sleeping Jenny and stumbling Skimble towards the community den. I notice Tugger has three kits, Munkustrap, Exotica (who you have to look for really hard even as a kitten... she wins a lot in hide and seek), and Jellylorum. I giggle as I put Jenny down and lay Skimble down. Tugger's been very responsible through all of this and I'm proud to call him my brother.

"Night, night," Tugger calls before he takes the first shift.

"Night," we and the kittens call back, getting comfortable and going to sleep.

Right before I drift off, I feel Skimble climb into my chest and fall asleep and I smile softly and fall asleep.

* * *

HAT: As you read above, I took a nap... honestly I'm sill pretty sluggish sooooo *points to Deuteronomy*

Deuteronomy: HAT owns nothing besides the plot and OCs... and she wants you _**ALL** _to review.

HAT: *nods and gets on his shoulder and takes a nap*

Deuteronomy: *sighs and walks with me on his shoulder back to the junkyard* I'm always used as a pillow...


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: I get the strong feeling some people don't like me for taking so long, but *shrugs* Oh, well. Ya'll knew what you were getting into with me with this story if you'd followed along with my other two long term stories. *grins* Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sit up, Skimble no longer on my chest, then I walk out of the den, flashes of images from my dream in my mind as I walk. It was too good to be true, I knew it, and I didn't want it to be just a dream. I rub my eyes and find a sturdy pile in the junkyard and climb up, sitting on the very top of it, my heart feeling heavy. I haven't ever wanted anything so badly as I did now because of this dream and this dream couldn't have been a nightmare and if it was, it was the most amazing nightmare I ever had. It was a wonderful dream.

_Warm lips on mine, soft glass-green eyes on me, gentle paws caress my face and and my fingers run through soft head fur..._

And then the dream stops before either of us got to say the words that we were building up to say. Three words that have been bubbling and festering in me for years. I rub my eyes to try and kill the feelings, the thoughts, everything. It never works well.

"Why?" I whisper to myself.

"Why what?" asks a small voice.

I turn and see the one that's been haunting my dreams. "Skimble..."

He climbs up and sits down beside me and presses against my side. "Why what?"

I rub his ear and smile at him despite how much I want to go back into that dream. "Nothing..."

"Mima, please?" he begs.

With a heavy sigh I lift my eyes to the sky. "My dream... I was wondering why my dream had to be so real."

"Was it a bad dream?" he asks innocently.

Slowly my head shakes. "No, it wasn't."

His eyebrows come together. "Than why are you so sad?"

"Because I wanted it to be real," I answer.

"What was the dream?"

I hesitate and them remember something that Mistoffelees told me: that the cats that were turned to kits won't have any memory of what happened, only will vaguely remember feeling that the cats that took care of them are like their parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents (hehe, Tugger's a grandpa!) and such, but other than that, no memory. I figure that I'll be able to tell him, after all, even if he does remember, it'll be years, even decades from now, so I'm safe. Besides, in that time I can probably find some nice tom who'll make me forget about my kitten crush. Right?

"Well... you're older, back in your regular age and you... you loved me..."

He looks confused. "But I love you..."

"Not in that way... that you were in love with me... my mate."

"You want it to be real?" I nod and he stands up and holds out his paw to me. "I'll be your mate! I'll be the best mate ever!"

I giggle and take his paw, knowing that as a kit he won't be able to understand. "I'm sure you will... but you don't know what that means quite yet."

"I know that a mate loves their mate, I love you, I know the mate has to take care of his queen, and I'll take care of you..."

I shake my head and just pick him up. "You have to be taller than me to be my mate, sweetie," I say before I carry him back to the community den and he falls asleep on the way.

It was very sweet and that will forever be engraved in my memory even if I know it will be unhealthy for me in the long-run. Kittens, I get the feeling any of my brothers would've done the same at this age if told that. I giggle at the thought and tuck Skimble in, finding that his tail's curled around my wrist. I smile lightly at that. Maybe it'll get better, maybe I'll end up looking at him as normal with this change. After all it seems to be working now.

* * *

HAT: *grins* Now that I think about it... I dunno what I'm gonna do... maybe I shouldn't put them together after all...

Alabaster: *shrugs* I don't care, it's your story.

HAT: True. Will you please say it, Al?

Alabaster: HAT owns nothing besides the plot and, if she does throw them in, OCs. Please review!

HAT: *hugs Alabster* I swear, you're my favorite OC!

Alabaster: *smirks* I'm awesome, so of course I am.

Lyon: HEY! What about me?

HAT: Okay, let me fix myself... he's my favorite- crap can't say male...

Lyon: WHAT?!

HAT: My favorite older character. I mean, the way I picture him, if Skimbleshanks didn't exist, I'd be a fan-girl over him... *tilts head* Wow... and he's my character... *shrugs* Oh, well.

Alabaster: *grins* Yep... and you shrug and say 'oh, well' a lot.

HAT: I also sigh a lot.

Lyon: No kidding...

HAT: M'kay, well, see ya! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: I get the strong feeling some people won't like me for what's coming up. *grins wickedly* But then again, that's the plan. Enjoy! *dives into a black hole*

Rumpelteazer: CRAP! Get the duct tape, katana, red dress, and high heels!

Asparagus: Can't we leave her? Every time she goes into those I have to wear the dress and heels.

Rumpelteazer: No or else there'll be angry fans. let's go!

Asparagus: *puts on dress and heels and goes into black hole grumbling* This is some bull sh-

*fades to black*

* * *

Mistoffelees comes back into the junkyard and everyone crowds him, especially the kits who want to see a magic trick. He smiles and gives them what they want, putting on a small magic show that doesn't seem to drain his energy. I hold back along with the other "adults" and watch in amusement as the kits find entertainment in my older brother's magic. It's funny, we were the kits at one point, they were watching us like this, now the roles are reversed. I never knew how they felt until now... man, I won't misbehave so much after this! I don't think any- strike that- most of us will misbehave so often.

"Hey," Tugger says, walking up to his younger brother. During the time the adults were turned to kits, he lost his swagger and walks with a purpose like... well, like Munkustrap. "Did you get the final ingredients."

"Yep," the tux answers.

"How long will it take for the potion to be made and take effect?"

He winces a little. "Well... It'll take a few days to get done and another day to take effect."

"So long as it happens before Macavity attacks again," Tugger says, his amber eyes full of worry about our ginger brother attacking and taking advantage of the adult's young age. That's why we're sleeping in the community den now. Macavity could easily take advantage and kill Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, everyone that can stand a chance to get in his way. I just hope that Macavity doesn't take this opportunity and kills all of them and all of us before it's too late. "Until then, I'll be making sure you're guarded as well."

"Okay," Mistoffelees replies, darting off into his den to work.

"The sooner the better," Etcetera mutters, bouncing Demeter on her hip.

Etcetera's become really mellow since given the responsibility of taking care of kits unlike her usual hyperactive bouncing off the walls self, but I'm sure she'll go back after everything returns to normal once again. All of us have changed in many ways. I see Gus moving to put something in Tantomile's head fur and I swear if one more kit gets goop on them, I'm turning them over my knee and giving them something to remember even when they change back!

"How're you doing?" Victoria asks, sitting beside me with an exhausted look on her face.

I shrug. "About as good as it gets with kits running around and keeping me from doing anything but make sure they don't do anything stupid," I answer.

She nods. "Yeah... Plato's just now getting some sleep and I'm gonna try for it myself soon."

"Still, they're adorable," I mutter, watching all of the adults I knew play around as kits. "It's relaxing at the same time..."

She sighs in content. "Surprisingly. During times when all you have to do is watch. The real stress comes with-"

"_Stop!_" cries Asparagus, shoving Jellylorum away from him.

"That," I finish, watching Mungojerrie scold Jellylorum about messing with the rusty red and black tom-kit and Rumpelteazer tend to said tom-kit. "Well, they're doing a good job."

"I think everyone's going a pretty decent job with having little to no experience taking care of kits," my pure white sister says.

I nod. "Yeah, true."

I giggle as Pouncival tumbles after Cassandra. "Cassie! Come back here! You need a bath!" yells the emerald eyed tom.

Suddenly black tom with red and white spits comes into sight and he catches the little brown she-kit and lifts her up. "Why are you giving my tomfriend so much trouble, huh? I thought I told you to behave last time I was here."

Pouncival scratches the back of his head nervously and smiles at his tomfriend. "Hey, Diancecht, thanks for catching her. She's quite the pawful."

Diancecht kisses his tomfriend's cheek. "No problem."

I giggle at the two with the white queen beside me and shake my head, feeling pure content despite the pure kitten chaos among us. I wonder how many times they felt this way with us. We go into the community den when the eldest brother of mine makes an appearance. Tugger stands at the forefront, his amber eyes glinting dangerously and I remember our conversation. His _gift _is fighting. I bite my bottom lip and remember another part of the conversation. They've just been fighting Macavity in order to try and change the ginger cat but...

_Maybe..._ I think before Tugger pushes me back.

"Keep back and protect the kits," he orders.

"But-"

"Jemima!" he snaps. "It's impossible, trust me. Now _stay back._"

I reluctantly take orders and watch as my brother brawl. In truth, Tugger's not in top condition, he stayed up late trying to make sure the younger kits were asleep as well as guarding. My heart leaps in my throat when Macavity manages to pin the Maine Coon down. I run forward, not giving any thought to my own safety and shove the yellow eyed tom off of my brother. I crouch in front of him and Macavity stands at full height and looks down at me.

"Oh, so my kitten sister's got some fight in her?" he asks with a sadistic smirk.

I gulp and stay in a general crouch, but make sure I don't look threatening. "I just want to talk."

He blinks then laughs. "I'm not in the mood for talking! But I'm in the mood for other things," he says, his claws sliding out.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Is all that I can think as I lift up my arms to protect myself. The blow doesn't come and I look up at Skimble and Macavity, who stares at him incredulously. I feel fear lift in me at this sight and I move forward and wait, knowing Skimble will stay between me and the infamous Hidden Paw.

"Stay away from her," growls the railway kitten.

Macavity laughs and shakes his head. "You've got to be kidding... Skimbleshanks is a kitten?! And what about the others? Are they kittens too, is that why Tugger's playing Protector?" he asks as tries to look past us to the community den.

Panic. "Macavity," I say, gaining his attention. "Why?"

He blinks. "Um... why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, trying to see if my gift can help him like it helped Grizabella. Maybe it can, maybe it can't, but it's worth a shot. "You know it's not right... is it because you want something to fill the void? Because we, your family, can help with that."

He seems to waver slightly, but he shakes his head. "No. I'm not going to do it! You have no idea how much I've been through!"

"No, but if you tell me and let me help we can be a real family..." I whisper, feeling a longing in my chest. "What regular family has a criminal that does heinous crimes for seemingly no reason? What normal cat can't talk about their eldest brother, or accept them because of everything they've done? We know you're our brother, but we can't accept you because of your actions."

He looks... guilty. I can see it and I take the chance of moving closer and I can a worried glance from Skimble, but I keep my dark eyes focused on my eldest brother's bright eyes. This has to work because if it doesn't, I've endangered many cats for no reason. I hear Tugger get up and the viciousness in the Napoleon of Crime's eyes returns.

"She's right. It hurts... To think about the cat you used to be and then see what you've become. I know you're still in there, even if you're trapped, even if you're so far away we have to work hard to get you," the maned tom says with a croaky voice.

Macavity shakes his head as if to try and clear it, but when he stops and looks between me and Tugger they're clouded. "Why? Why should I return to cats that will never trust me?"

I walk the tightrope between life and death and take the final steps to stand in front of him, merely feet away from each other. "I trust you," I whisper, holding my arms out.

Macavity's eyes are still clouded, but there's a flash as he lunges forward.

Life and Death.

I wonder which one will claim me because everyone screams and I want to, but I can't. Which one will my soul be embraced by?

_Death._

* * *

HAT: So how many of you hate me for this cliffhanger? I bet all of you because the next chapter won't be out for a while.

Exotica: You're terrible.

HAT: *grins* I know, but not only do I have to have time to write it, but I have a proposition. If I get seven reviews I'll make it my top priority and make sure it comes out within the next three days (not including today). Sound like a deal?

Exotica: You're evil.

HAT: No, I just really want reviews.

Exotica: And if you don't get seven?

HAT: Oh, I'll still post it, but it won't be a priority and it'll come out later.

Exotica: *shakes head* Wow... Well, HAT owns nothing besides the plot. Please review.


End file.
